The overall objectives of the Outreach Core are to: 1) facilitate dissemination of research findings on health effects on chlorinated compounds to other scientists and the lay public; 2) foster communication among program project investigators on contemporary research topics in the health effects of chlorinated compounds; 3) increase the level of understanding and competence of environmental and public health professionals in the area of risk assessment and risk communications; 4) utilize the expertise of program project scientists and the resources of the University of Florida to enhance public education in environmental health These objectives will be accomplished through the following specific aims: 1) Conduct an annual symposium addressing a topic in the area of health effects of chlorinated compounds. Research findings of program project scientists will be present, along with research from selected outside scientists; 2) Prepare and disseminate newsletters with descriptions of environmental contamination issues (primarily those involving the program theme, health effects of chlorinated compounds) and recent research findings. The newsletter will be written in non- technical language targeted at the level of the educated layperson; 3) Conduct a series of workshops on risk assessment and risk communication for environmental and public health professionals; 4) Conduct a similar program in toxicology and environmental health, featuring researchers at the forefront of investigators of health effects of chlorinated compounds; and 5) Develop and sustain a Teacher/Research Public Health Partnership Program (T/RPHP). The proposed T/RPHP project will bring 20 community college and qualified high school teachers from the Southeastern Region of the United States each summer to the campus of the University of Florida to work with researchers involved in the NIEHS Superfund projects. During their two-week stay, the teachers will learn basic concepts in public health and disease; learn to use assays and bioassays to test for the presence of environmental and public health to be used to teach students, community health educators, and allied health professionals; develop resources to allow collaborations with community and public health agencies; develop education materials for use with students, communities and families; and engage in follow-up activities at their institution and at the program project annual symposium.